This disclosure relates generally to piston rods. More particularly, this disclosure relates the removable wear sleeves for piston rods.
Fluid dispensing systems, such as fluid dispensing systems for paint and other solutions, typically utilize axial displacement pumps to pull a fluid from a source and to drive the fluid downstream. The axial displacement pump includes a piston that is driven in a reciprocatory manner along its longitudinal axis to pump the fluid. As the piston reciprocates, fluid is drawn into the pump and driven downstream. Displacement pumps include dynamic seals to prevent fluid from leaking around the piston. The piston can experience significant wear due to a combination of factors, such as the high pressures produced during pumping; the cyclic relative movement of the interfacing parts, such as the piston and the dynamic seal; and the abrasive nature of the fluid being pumped. Even where the piston is formed from a high-grade hardened steel, the abrasive nature of the pumped fluid and the high pressures can cause excessive wear on the piston. If the piston becomes worn, then the entire piston requires replacement.